1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for suppressing infiltration of eosinophils comprising as an effective ingredient a tricyclic triazolo derivative, which strongly suppresses infiltration of eosinophils into inflammatory regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it was found that eosinophils play an important role in passing allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma into a chronic state. For example, in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid (BALF) obtained several hours after an asthma attach caused by having a patient inhale an antigen, an increase in the number of eosinophils is observed. It is suggested that eosinophils play an important role in damaging tissues due to the presence of histotoxic proteins such as major basic protein (MBP) and eosinophil cationic protein (ECP) in granules [SAISHIN IGAKU, Vol. 45, No. 3, SAISHIN IGAKUSHA]. Therefore, it is expected that a compound which suppresses infiltration of eosinophils has therapeutic effect against allergic diseases, such as bronchial asthma.
A novel and useful eosinophil infiltration suppressor is expected to have therapeutic effect against allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, and is demanded.